Je trouverais les mots pour te faire rester
by Fan-atikk
Summary: Un temps orageux, deux coeurs tristes, un choix. "J'ai juste besoin d'une parole." Song Fic.


Les paroles de Blaise Zabini sont en** Gras** celle de Ginerva Wesley en _Italique_.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

En ce jour pluvieux, on aurait pu penser que tout les élèves étaient encore entrain de dormir, étant donné qu'aucun son ne sortait de la grande salle. Et pourtant, tout les élèves sans exception y était, silencieux, pensifs, désespérés du temps, ou encore fatigués. Personne ne parlait, les seuls bruit qui sortaient de leurs bouches, étaient des soupirs, des souffles. Chacun avait le nez plongé dans leur assiette, et pourtant, seul deux têtes étaient levés, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cillait, le contacte visuel ne fut jamais brisé que part la sonnerie qui annonça le début des cours. Sans précipitation, un par un, les collégiens se levèrent, avec protestations, certes, mais allèrent tout de même en cours. Bientôt, la grande salle fut vide. Ou presque. Les deux jeunes gens qui se regardait un peu plus tôt c'était levés, sans pour autant, encore une fois, ciller. Ils contournèrent les tables, afin de se retrouver devant les grandes portes, avec une bonne dizaine de mètre les séparant. Toujours face à face.

Soudain, le ciel magique de la grande salle, (qui était réputé pour changer au fil des humeurs des personnes présente) changea. Il y eu un coup d'éclair, et doucement, la pluie commença à tomber. Les gouttes minuscule mais froide s'écrasèrent sur la peau mâte du jeune homme, ainsi que sur les cheveux rouge de la jeune femme. En même tant, une goutte tomba sur les cils de nos jeunes gens, qui ne purent que fermer les yeux, avant de les rouvrir, pour regarder le ciel. Ils étaient en parfaite synchronisation. S'en était troublant.

_**«-Je... Tu...»dirent-ils en même tant. **_

**«-Ginny, écoute... commença le noir.**

_-Non, toi écoute moi. Tu me fais tourner en bourrique, tu me fais passé pour une fille facile, une fille sans importance, sans égale, et sans cœur, alors maintenant, c'est à toi d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Je..._

Elle soupira.

_J'ai si peur de m'attacher  
J'ai si peur d'aimer  
Et moi comme un homme, je me cache pour pleurer  
J'ai si peur d'être déçue  
J'en ai déjà trop vu …_

**-Ginny je …**

_**-**Et moi comme un homme, je me suis battue  
Tu sais mon coeur n'a jamais su  
Avouer ses sentiments et dire c'qu'il ressent  
Et trop souvent, je prends les devants  
Pour ne plus avoir mal comme j'ai eu mal avant,_

Continua t-elle en s'approchant pour qu'il recule se qu'il ne fit pas.

**-J'ai décidé de vivre au présent  
Et maintenant je laisse faire le temps  
Tous ces moments, où je perds confiance  
Tous ces moments, où j'ai choisi le silence!**

_-Pour toi...  
(Juste pour toi)  
J'ouvre mon coeur  
C'est ma déclaration  
C'est ma chanson qui te dit que je t'aime à ma façon..._

_Pour toi...  
Juste pour toi  
Ecoute mon coeur  
C'est ma déclaration  
C'est ma chanson pour te dire que je taime de toutes les façons _

Elle se retourna, et allait s'en aller, cependant, il lui attrapa violemment le poignet.

**-J'ai si peur d'être abandonné  
J'ai appris à me protéger  
Et moi comme un homme, je me cache pour aimer!**

Finit-il en emmêlant ses doigts autour de les siens.

_-Mais j'ai si peur de passer à coté  
De tout c'que j'n'retrouverai jamais  
Tu vois, comme un homme,  
L'amour m'a changé !_

Hurla t-elle en défaisant sa main de la sienne.

**-Tu sais mon coeur n'a jamais su  
Avouer ses sentiments et dire c'qu'il ressent  
Et trop souvent, je prends les devants  
Pour n'plus avoir mal comme j'ai eu mal avant.**

Termina t-il en versant une larme. Elle attrapa la larme avec son pouce, et l'essuya doucement.

_-J'ai décidé de vivre au présent  
Et maintenant je laisse faire le temps  
Tous ces moments, où je perds confiance  
Tous ces moments, où j'ai choisi le silence_  
_Pour toi...  
J'ouvre mon coeur  
C'est ma déclaration  
C'est ma chanson qui te dit que je t'aime à ma façon  
Pour toi...  
Juste pour toi  
Ecoute mon coeur  
C'est ma déclaration  
C'est ma chanson pour te dire que je t'aime de toutes les façons_  
_C'est mon coeur qui t'a choisi  
Je n'peux pas me battre contre lui  
Accepte moi comme je suis  
Avec mes défauts et mes non-dits  
Dans cette chanson j'ai pu écrire  
Tous c'que j'n'ai pas su te dire  
Elle est pour toi  
Elle est pour toi _

La belle aux cheveux flamboyant s'apprêtait à partir, ses pas claquants dans les flaques d'eau, et ses cheveux trempés était lourds, et formait presque des loks.

**-Pour toi...  
Juste pour toi  
J'ouvre mon coeur **

Elle s'arrêta net, face à la voix suave qui prononçait ses paroles.

**C'est ma déclaration  
C'est ma chanson qui te dit que je t'aime à ma façon  
Pour toi...  
Juste pour toi. **

Alors, doucement, elle se retourna, ses yeux cherchait le mensonge dans les pupilles du beau mâle, mais elle n'y décerna rien d'autre que de l'amour...

Alors, avec une douceur infime, il lui prit ses mains dans les siennes, les embrassas, et lui chuchota:

-**Ginny... J'ai tellement eu mal avant... J'ai peur tu sais... Mais je ne veux pas te perdre... Je... Je... T'aime. **Souffla t-il le visage baissé.

Alors un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la belle. Elle lâcha ses mains, releva le visage immaculé d'eau de son amoureux, et l'embrassa passionnément.

_-Je t'aime aussi. _


End file.
